


一首關於春天的歌(Весна)

by robinsonola



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Multi, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinsonola/pseuds/robinsonola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>獨自負氣出走俄羅斯的灣，碰上了一位對她溫柔微笑的陌生人......</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

今天和平常一般的濕冷。伊凡獨自在咖啡館坐下，手裡捧著直冒熱氣的咖啡。紫色的眼眸沉靜地眺望窗外紛飛的雪花，一片白茫茫的街景。俄.羅.斯的冬天總是這般令人難以忍受，即使自己待在有暖氣供應的雅致咖啡館裡，卻仍依稀感受到窗外的冷冽氣候。溫室暖化只會讓夏天更熱，冬天更冷罷了。如果世界末日要來的話，他應該是第一個死的吧......

啜了口咖啡，他低頭處理地鐵爆炸案後續處理的文件。最近這件事害他常常胃痛，血壓也升高了。醫生特別叫他少喝點酒，像他這種大個子一個人住在環境不好的地方，應該多注意小心。莫.斯.科，他吵吵嚷嚷的首都。幾個炸彈會讓他害怕嗎？不會，日子還是一樣過，地鐵還是一樣搭。就像他偶爾疼痛的腹部，日子還是一樣過。

唉......果然還是應該叫杯伏特加的，咖啡根本止不住從體內直衝上來的寒氣。伊凡微微蹙眉，雖然也不喜歡天天喝這麼烈的酒，但是不喝又全身不對勁。好吧，一杯就好，一杯就好了。

他抬頭向侍者招手時，卻發現隔壁桌坐著個外貌纖細秀麗的東方女孩，獨自攤開一份地圖，正聚精會神的研究著。她的姿態中有某種氣質一時竟吸引住了他，連侍者已走到他面前都沒發現。除了那份特別的氣質外，這女孩好面熟啊……

“водка, спасибо.” (伏特加，謝謝) 

接著他輕聲吩咐侍者，也給那位小姐一杯調酒。

 

灣拉拉毛衣，就算已經穿了很多，還是覺得這城市的寒冷真是無孔不入。於是一看見咖啡館，她就想也不想的走了進去。點了杯奶茶，攤開在機場買的地圖，給自己一個能沉澱思索的空間。她的行李箱還寄放在機場，身上只帶了一個輕便的側背包。身上穿著淡藍色的改良式旗袍短上衣，和俐落的合身牛仔褲，髮中簪著一朵嫵媚又不失低調的花朵，椅背上掛著她的鵝黃色大衣和純白柔軟的圍巾。

 

侍者突然微笑著在她桌上擺上一杯淡橘色的飲料。灣詫異的抬頭，正要跟侍者解釋自己並沒有點這個，侍者就向一位窗邊的男人示了個意，點頭離開。

什……什麼……？被請…的意思嗎？

窗邊的男人一手撐著下巴，以一臉饒富興味的表情盯著她看，另一隻手握著一只玻璃酒杯，裡面盛著如水般透明的飲料。他的身材高大，雙眼半瞇，微弱的陽光從窗外洩下，把他灰色的頭髮染得銀白。

「呃...那個...」被那樣的眼神盯著，灣一下子手腳無措了起來。

什麼？誰？什麼情況？

「過來一下好嗎？」男人以輕鬆而無辜的語氣對她說

「呃...好、好吧...」她抓起隨身的側背包，端起那杯調酒，在男人對面的位子拘謹的坐下。

 

「妳認得我嗎？」他輕鬆的開口，啜一口伏特加。

女孩露出遲疑的眼神打量了他一下子，清澈的墨色眼珠盯住自己的臉時，伊凡一下子竟侷促起來。分明是跟王耀如此相像的雙眼，為何讓他心裡起了一陣微妙的漣漪。

「是伊凡先生嗎？以前在耀哥哥家裡見過的......」

雖然當時初見這個人時記憶不深，但認真說起來是害耀哥哥性情驟變的元兇。雖說人在這裡會碰到他也不奇怪，但她其實也不太希望跟他面對面……看起來無害，但這個人很危險……菊也這麼向她說過。啊，真不想想起本田菊……不過這麼說起來，現在不是跟著本田菊，也已經不跟著耀哥哥了，是不需要太仇視這個人比較好，他看起來也不像壞人的樣子，可是......

「在想什麼呢？這麼出神。」伊凡眼裡感興趣的意味又加深了一些。

「啊！沒什麼，對不起，失態了...請問伊凡先生找我有事嗎？」到底是什麼情況啊？而且竟然在這麼莫名的狀況下想得出神，真是太失態了。不行，不管這個人想幹嘛，她都一定要保全國格好好的應對。

「我也記得是在王耀家裡看過妳呢，灣小姐。說我找妳，難道不是妳找我嗎？一個人跑到這麼遠的地方，除了我，應該沒有別的認識的人吧。」

「並不是這樣的......」灣垂下眼睛。

「看妳在研究地圖的樣子，也不像是要從我家轉去路德維希先生或是誰的家裡拜訪。用不熟悉的語言，地圖讀起來很麻煩吧？告訴我妳要去哪裡，我也好幫妳忙。讓我略盡地主之誼吧。」他釋出了難以拒絕的好意。平時自己是沒有這麼好心的，但他並不為突然變得殷勤的自己感到詫異，這個獨自在東方海上生活的南國女孩，自己早就想好好認識認識了……

 

written in 2010.05


	2. Chapter 2

伊凡一直在飄雪孤寒的北國，往南望著那個男人。那個男人住在擁有各種美麗四季的土地，穿著暗紅色的華麗袍子，留一頭純黑的長髮。那個男人富饒卻謙虛，飽讀詩書卻鮮少言語，擁有泱泱大國的風範，和恰成對比的清瘦體型。多少次伊凡渴望著他的財富，多少次伊凡又渴求著他的友情。最後，當自己被風起雲湧的赤紅浪潮淹沒時，他也終於征服了他。紅色的波浪沖刷過那片巨大的秋海棠，那顏色看在伊凡眼裡，是多麼的美麗濃豔，多麼的溫暖窩心。

赤紅，那本就是屬於他的顏色。

但伊凡不明白在胸中鼓漲的，前所未有的感情是什麼

 

赤紅的波浪一路襲捲，拔山倒樹滾滾而去。卻在那女孩腳下那一條小小的海峽前止住了，波濤翻滾、怒吼，捲起山脈般的巨浪準備將女孩吞吃落腹。伊凡遠遠地南望，曾經溫文儒雅的那人正張牙舞爪，對歷經千辛萬苦才接回來的妹妹，興風作浪。而他在他身後，裝做事不關己的模樣，推波助瀾。

 

半個世紀後，伊凡變了。他換下鮮紅的外褂，洗去昔日的顏色。熱鬧的家裡變得冷冷清清，只剩下一個常常回來黏著他的妹妹。他調整表情，改變作風。後面又發生了很多事，他不再跟海對面的漢堡笨蛋較勁，試圖找到新的生活方式。

但南方的那個男人，卻一天比一天冷淡下來。

 

= = = = =

 

當時背水一戰的女孩，現在正一臉不自在地坐在自己面前，啜飲著調酒，不時緊張的撥弄頭髮，支支吾吾的回答自己的問題。沒有要做什麼啦，只是沒來過，想來走走……感覺言不由衷的應付著。

不告訴他真正的原因也沒關係，現在她完全在自己掌握之中。他努力按捺興奮的心情，慢慢來，不要操之過急。這是天上掉下來的好機會，那個人掛念的妹妹正在自己面前，一定要好好把握住。

「一個人出來旅行啊？其實我比較建議妳去Санкт-Петербург走走。」

「聖.彼.得.堡？」灣娘略感意外的說，「我是都沒去過啦……但是，不會很遠嗎？」

「那個城市比Москва更美，更有可看性。我自己也非常喜歡喔。如何？順便可以到我家去看看？」

「你家？難道伊凡先生要跟我一起去嗎？」她睜大了眼睛

「可以呀，最近都待在這裡也滿悶的，妳一個女孩子也不太安全，一起走吧。」他露出和煦的笑容，不管妳選哪個都不安全，選吧。

「可、可是，您的工作……」

「沒問題的，有三個好朋友會幫忙我，我說一聲就好了。」他不帶絲毫遲疑的說

有人陪著，又能帶自己逛，又不用擔心語言不通，而且可能可以省下住宿費用!!雖然有點違背她出走的本意，但俗語說出外靠朋友啊。伊凡先生看起來很和善的樣子，應該……沒有問題吧？本來只是負氣的任性而為，怎麼演變成這麼難以控制的局面……給菊知道一定要大發雷霆了。可惡，那傢伙，除了生氣還會幹嘛！除了冷嘲熱諷還會幹嘛！倒不如開開心心的去玩一圈，回來再跟他炫耀，這麼愛生氣就氣死好了！

女孩把臉埋進純白的長圍巾中，嘟著嘴又生起悶氣，無法克制地再度回想起出門前的爭吵。

明明把距離拉開了這麼多，為何還是離不開那股煩悶的情緒

也許這次她應該真正離開他，不只是距離上。

 

= = = = =

 

兩人在火車站的購票櫃台前排隊，高大的俄國男人和嬌小的東方女子，在車站大廳裡並不是尋常的組合。女孩正在確認手機，今天的不知道第幾次，接著嘆氣，也不知道是第幾次。

“паспорт!” 金髮的櫃台小姐對灣娘說

「趴……護、護照嗎？」音有點像，灣娘在包包中翻出了綠色的小本子

「咦……Republic of China?」伊凡露出有點意外的表情

「恩，那是我的本名。」她回答。

「我以為妳叫王灣娘呢…」

「灣娘是小名噢，大家都這樣叫我呀。不過我不姓王！」她倔強的補上一句

「不姓王嗎……hmm」男人冷哼了一聲，但是有一個人不這麼想呢……

這反正也不關他的事，他現在的目的只有一個……

 

他要讓那個驕傲的男人，回頭看他。


	3. Chapter 3

「哇~~~！臥鋪火車耶！好酷喔！」一上火車，灣娘便興奮的大叫

「怎麼這麼開心…妳沒有看過嗎？」伊凡似笑非笑的說

「當然沒有！我家那麼小，哪會有這種東西！」灣開心的東張西望，「哇~還有枕頭套跟床單耶！床邊這個小架子是用來放什麼的？眼鏡嗎？」

兩人一起鋪起床單和枕頭套，把毛毯從頭頂上的架上搬下來放好。面對面坐在床上，灣興奮得不時望向窗外，問東問西。車上小聲但清晰的放著俄語的流行音樂，和火車規律的行進聲一起平穩的進行著。伊凡有一搭沒一搭的應聲，一邊讀著上車前買的報紙，心不在焉地。

灣順手拿起車票翻看起來，喃喃自語道：「嗚啊~這東西簡直跟天書沒兩樣嘛，連阿拉伯數字都不知道是什麼意思……」

「很簡單啊，來，我讀給妳聽」閒著也是閒著，他微笑著接過車票

「真的嗎！好耶！」灣一旋身坐到他身旁，一陣白梅香隨著她帶起的空氣撲鼻而來

「看好囉，這個экспресс就是express，拼法一樣吧~」

「音真的很像呢！伊凡先生可以教我認字母嗎？」

「妳想學嗎？」他有些驚喜。好久沒人對他的語言有興趣，連烏.克.蘭姐姐都不喜歡用了……

「語言這種東西多學一點算一點啊！」

於是他拿出紙筆，一個字一個字教她念。又指著車票上的文字讀給她聽，проездной документ是travel document，從莫.斯.科到聖.彼.得.堡，所以車票上寫著москва OKT-C- ПЕТЕР- ГЛ

 

「妳不會彈舌音嗎？就是這樣啊，rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr」

「欸？太難了吧！我試試看…L,DLLL，不對……」

看她努力念出不熟悉的發音的模樣，伊凡心裡模糊的浮出了一種異樣的情愫。身邊有個妹妹大概就是這種感覺吧……？可以教她一點東西，可以帶著她到處走，讓她跟在自己身後問這問那，眨著眼睛抬頭仰望自己，可以不帶一點壓力的待在一起。想起家裡那位「妹妹」，伊凡突然嫉妒起王耀來了。隱隱約約覺得，自己想要的好像是這樣的妹妹，草食性的。

 

音樂不知不覺停止了，燈光也暗了下來。隱約聽到其他客人互道晚安，爬上床鋪的衣物磨擦聲。

「該睡了。」伊凡輕聲說，「累了吧？灣妹妹。」

「你叫我什麼呀……」灣低著頭，不好意思的笑了一下，「剛剛為止不是都叫我灣娘的嗎？」

「睡吧，灣妹妹。還有七個小時到聖.彼.得.堡。」他伸出厚軟的大手往她頭上揉了一下，

「спокойной ночи.」他低聲說

「晚安。」灣鑽進被窩，一邊轉過頭來笑說：「好小的床喔，伊凡先生大概睡不下吧，哈哈。」

「從現在開始，叫我Иван就好」男人深紫色的眼眸凝視著女孩，輕聲說道

 

床對他來說的確是太小了。他沒有睡著。其實就算床夠大，他也睡不著。心事太擠，再大的床也容不下。伊凡閉眼聽著火車行進的輕微聲響，平常他不是個容易有情緒起伏的人，也不容易衝動行事，但今天偶遇這個南方來的女孩之後，不知怎的，陌生的情緒和遙遠而變了顏色的記憶接二連三浮現，不論是對她的，或是對她的兄長的。接下來該怎麼做呢，他非得好好盤算盤算不可……

灣輾轉難眠，一方面是在不熟悉的環境，一方面她也心事重重。分明已決定要拋開出門前的不愉快，好好去體驗這次的旅程的。胸中湧起的酸苦浪潮卻怎麼壓也壓不下，一旦回到自己一個人，不用面對任何人的狀態，就從縫隙四面八方的滲進來……不行了，腦袋裡不停repeat爭吵的畫面，那個黑色短髮的男人從她手上一把搶過筆電，尖酸刻薄的話語一句句刺穿她的心。

 

= = = = =

 

本田菊一直都非常忙碌，當然她也是。兩人並不是公開的情侶，只是最近一直保持著若有似無的曖昧，灣從來不敢問清楚。只是工作上互有合作，有時藉故去找他說說話，貪圖著兩人相處的時間，能多一點就多一點。兩人從來不說破彼此的關係，灣也甘於沉迷於眉來眼去，偶爾享受他的體貼和照顧。

那天他在長途電話裡突然說，灣醬啊~想不想去哪裡旅行，我們一起把二月底的時間空下來好嗎，真想去哪裡走走哪。天曉得她有多開心，天曉得他有沒有放在心上。說好兩人都要排出休假的，她也好不容易把許多工作都趕著提前完成，才空出了約定好的那幾天。

誰知道迎來的是一句：

「我還有好多工作要做，沒辦法陪妳了。」和一個埋首於筆電前的絕情背影

「……不是說好了嗎，前兩天你還說沒問題的。」

「前兩天是前兩天，現在是現在。妳回去吧，抱歉。」頭抬都不抬一下

「太過份了！明明就講好了，明明就講好了，我好不容易才空出來的耶，什麼意思嘛！」知道她熬了幾天的夜加了幾天的班嗎？

「……」回答她的是鍵盤的敲打聲。連理都不想理嗎？灣看著那個冰冷的背影，又委屈，又失望，氣得連話都快要說不出來。盛怒之下，她的手摸上了延長線的開關……

 

啪！

筆電的畫面應聲而斷

 

後面的事情灣就不願去回想了。一想到他那一瞬間投過來的殺人般的眼神，深深的黑眼圈和壞氣色的臉頰，想到他質問她時氣得發抖的語氣，想到自己將錯就錯搶過他的筆電不讓他再工作，想到兩人脫口而出的很多很多可怕如毒藥般的字句……

 

啊啊啊啊啊結果還是什麼都從頭到尾搬演一次了

灣翻身起來，抓起放在桌上的純白圍巾，把自己的臉埋在裡面，無聲的啜泣

完了，這次鬧大了。

肯定是自己單戀吧，看他完全沒放在心上

肯定是要絕交了，看他氣得跟鬼一樣

完了，完了，完了……

 

這個晚上，各懷心事的兩人還是勉強睡著了

火車一直往前去……


	4. Chapter 4

一夜無夢。

車廂內燈亮起的同時，灣娘就睜開了眼。窗外飛逝的風景，陌生語言的廣播，窄小的硬床……一瞬間竟恍惚著不知自己身在何處。

然後是身旁，相隔僅一公尺之距，有個高大的男人正對自己露出睡眼惺忪的笑容。

「доброе утро！灣妹妹，聖.彼.得.堡到囉。」

「唔……我起來了，早安，伊凡先生。」一起身，整晚緊抱著的雪白圍巾就從身上滑落。她熟練地將它圍上，起床稍微整理。

 

聖.彼.得.堡的清晨，街上冷冷清清的，商店也沒有開。伊凡攔了一台計程車，兩人到了伊凡在市中心的家中。灣娘一路上顧著看街景，和莫.斯.科不同風情、更加歐式的城市氣氛，沒注意到伊凡一直飛快地在傳簡訊。

 

「唔哇，你家好大喔！」

「很大吧，以前跟好多人一起住的。之前大家一個個搬出去了，只剩下我和幾個常來拜訪的朋友，很寂寞呢。灣妹妹先休息一下，早餐我已經吩咐下去，馬上就好了。」伊凡也卸下大衣和圍巾

「那個…我可以四處走走，欣賞一下伊凡先生的房子嗎？」

「當然可以，我這裡有很多漂亮的房間。不過二樓先不要上去喔，是我的私人空間。」

 

是啊，以前跟好多人一起住的。那為什麼現在我這麼孤單呢？

我這裡有很多漂亮的房間，妳喜歡的話，挑一間吧。這種話當然說不出口。

伊凡看著灣四處亂轉、不時發出讚嘆聲的身影，一邊發著呆。

我還沒想好要怎麼做。

 

伊凡在聖.彼.得.堡的家非常華麗。有的地方是巴洛克式，有的地方是洛可可式。幾乎全部都是歐洲風格的建物，一點也沒有染上現代工業社會的線條。整個家園就像是建築的博物館似的，美麗而典雅，大方而細緻。灣娘這裡看看，那裡摸摸，一開始還拿相機拍，後來發現怎樣都拍不完，還是用雙眼吸收吧。

地大真好啊，我家想這樣整修都沒辦法……

正這麼想的時候，放在長裙口袋裡的手機響了。

是她等了兩天的那個鈴聲。

女孩望了一眼遠方教堂的純金尖頂，抿著嘴接起電話

 

「もしもし？」有點戰戰兢兢的開口

「我現在在妳家門口。妳在哪裡？」電話那頭傳出可愛又可恨的，本田菊的聲音

「我現在不在家裡。」她壓抑著激動回答他

「那妳在回家的路上嗎？」

「沒有，我現在……」

「灣妹妹，吃早餐囉。」伊凡突然從身後出現，

「欸？噢……我馬上去。」灣趕緊按住手機回答他

 

早餐是麥片粥、厚片麵包、大塊奶油、起士，優格和牛奶。

「看起來好好吃喔！」

「沒什麼，都是現成的東西。還讓妳等了這麼久。」

「沒這回事，我超餓的！」雖然不是灣習慣的早餐，她還是來者不拒的一掃而空。

兩人在正方形的餐桌邊比鄰而坐，多久沒有人一起吃早餐了呢？伊凡一邊抹奶油一邊出神。空氣中瀰漫著咖啡的香味，啊，多麼美麗的早餐時光。看她吃得津津有味，平常吃慣的東西也突然變得美味了，伊凡的嘴角漾起溫柔的笑容。

真可愛。

這樣還要動手嗎？

為什麼會被她毫無防備的樣子動搖決心呢…

 

不，不要忘記了，最初他想要的……

是南方的那個男人

並不是誰都可以，但說穿了，仍然只是怕寂寞。

 

是不是應該跟菊解釋一下比較好？灣一邊吃，一邊想壓下腹部深處的一點點罪惡感。他聽到了吧，伊凡先生的聲音。他說在我家門口，是想要和好的吧。

不要，才不回去咧。

我到底是想要怎樣。

 

= = =

 

「……剛剛的是，伊凡‧布拉金思基？」

站在灣家大門前的本田菊一手握著手機，一手捏著鑰匙，不敢置信的喃喃自語著。


	5. Chapter 5

古色古香的客廳裡，王耀正熱心地指導弟弟下象棋。手邊的鐵觀音冒著香氣，角落的薰香讓氛圍更加的柔軟。兩人每次對奕的時光雖然不長，卻讓他極為期待和享受。小香從不對他大小聲，小香也從不怒顏以對，或許是這樣的個性，才能跟好事又古道熱腸的他相處吧。畢竟是血親啊，能相聚就是幸福了。

突然一陣刺耳的嗩吶聲劃破寧靜「巴拉拉拉~~」

「啊啊！嚇我一大跳！」王耀伸手拿起桌邊的手機。

「那是新換的簡訊聲嗎……」小香有點傻住

「這……小香！小香！看一下這個！」王耀一讀簡訊立即大驚失色

「抱歉，我有電話…」但同時小香的手機也傳出一陣音樂，哥哥只好苦著臉捏著手機等待

「喂？本田先生？」香訝異於對方透著一絲急躁的語氣

「本田？」王耀吹鬍子瞪眼睛

「什麼？灣姊姊……」

「灣灣？！」大哥破音

「我不知道是怎麼回事，灣姊姊跟布拉金斯基先生的關係我也不清楚……」小香面露為難之色

「等一下，你說布拉金斯基？」大哥抓著小香的肩膀，正色問道

「呃，大哥，聽本田先生說灣姊姊似乎和伊凡‧布拉金斯基先生待在一起…」

「電話給我。」王耀馬上一把搶過小香的手機，一臉嚴肅

written in Dec. 2010

香抿嘴望著大哥表情驟變的側臉，這兩人皺眉的模樣竟有幾分相似

 

= = =

 

好像有點不舒服，大概太累了。

「伊凡先生，非常謝謝你的招待，我好像差不多該回去了…」灣娘起身說

「待會妳哥哥會來接妳，不等他的話他會難過的喔。」伊凡微笑說道

「他怎麼會知道我在這裡？」灣娘的聲音馬上充滿警戒性

「嘛，我想妹妹這麼隨心所欲的亂跑，做哥哥的總是會擔心的。」伊凡仍不改溫和的笑容

「伊凡先生誤會了，我做的事情都該自己負責，不必勞煩哥哥照看我。」灣娘恢復了正常的聲音。

「你們感情不好嗎？」

「發生過很多事。」

「我也想這麼說。」明明是一樣的笑容，溫度卻降低了

「……伊凡先生跟哥哥的事，跟現在的我無關。抱歉，我真的該回去了…」

氣氛不對勁，頭又越來越暈。還是早點離開，別給人家留下壞印象…

 

= = =

 

沒想到一點點藥量竟然就這麼有效，看來她真的是累了。

馬上就回簡訊了，王耀這個人。哼。

就算不是真的在乎她的安危，基於你對名分的執著，還是會衝來的吧。

「妳睡吧，灣妹妹。我會叫妳的。」

 

= = =

 

「灣灣從小脾氣就剛烈，膽子又大，一氣起來跑到哪裡去都有可能，但是她一向都會好好照顧身體！幸好布拉金斯基剛好在場，不然不知道有多危險！總之我會去接她回來，你不用管這件事。」

幸好？王耀說幸好？

伊凡和灣醬對話的聲音仍在耳邊迴響不止，想到女孩直爽無戒心的個性，以及那個男人那副深不見底的模樣，本田菊打從內心深處感到不安。突然說暈倒在那個伊凡家裡，怎麼想都覺得事有蹊蹺。難道感覺到危機的只有他一個人嗎？

灣娘有危險了。

本田菊衝到灣家的國際機場

「可惡，要衝到俄.羅.斯還要先經過勇洙家，有沒有那麼麻煩！」


	6. Chapter 6

灣娘醒了。她睡眼惺忪地坐起身，昏昏沉沉地打量四周

一張眼看見的是酒紅色的牆壁，華麗的柱子上有細緻的金邊裝飾；而自己正躺在象牙色的四柱公主床上，身上蓋著溫暖的鵝絨被，質地輕軟，繡工精巧。

 

這裡是哪裡？

 

「醒了嗎？」身邊傳來一聲低沉柔和的男聲，灣娘不由得驚了一下

「啊，伊凡先生！天啊，我怎麼會睡著！我……對不起！真不好意思！」灣娘正要一翻身下床，伊凡卻立刻伸出修長的手臂將她捲回床上

「妳吃完早餐就在沙發上睡著了，一定是太累了。王耀在路上，馬上就來接妳了。」伊凡柔聲說

「恩……」看著突然抓著自己肩頭的男人的大手，她似乎有點驚嚇

「……吃點心吧。」伊凡歪了一下頭，為了解除尷尬，他順手從床頭櫃上拿來一籃甜點。

「哈哈，我來你家之後一直在吃東西和睡覺！」灣娘吐了吐舌，拿了餅乾就往嘴裡送

「妳喜歡我家的食物嗎？」

「喜歡啊！跟我家的很不一樣耶」

「……那妳要不要搬來住？」

「蛤？！」

灣娘睜大雙眼看著面前一臉無害地啃著餅乾的男人。伊凡饒富興味地對她微笑，雙眼閃動著像孩子般期待的光芒，亞麻色的頭髮在背後陽光的照射下變成白金色

 

「呃，你剛才說……」

「妳睡著的時候我認真的想過了，妳來當我妹妹吧。對妳來說絕對不會有壞處的，」伊凡靠上椅背，輕聲而流暢地侃侃而談：「妳看，妳跟王耀處得不好吧？她都不讓妳交朋友，又管這管那，我跟他不一樣，我不會那樣對妳。不信的話可以問問托里斯，他住在這裡的時候過得很開心，我們感情很好。妳一個女孩子，自己一個人住，自己一個人工作，競爭對手又多，很辛苦吧？我這裡地大房間多，照顧妳絕對沒問題。」

「我……我一個人也過得很好，沒有問題的，不用擔心我……」這個人在說什麼啊！灣娘覺得這個提議太過勁爆，她腦袋都要嚇得當機了

「仔細想想，妳會變得這麼孤單一部份是我的錯。我當時以為自己的想法是正確的，結果現在大家都搬出去了……只剩下我孤單一個人。雖然說起來很諷刺，不過我們的命運意外的有相似的地方……」伊凡自顧自的繼續講下去，魅惑的紫色眼珠緊緊地盯著灣娘，兩人之間的氛圍緊繃了起來

「呃……」相似個頭啦！但第一次看見他這樣的表情，灣娘一時卻不知該作何反應

「怎麼樣？搬來一起住吧，我想照顧妳......」伊凡眉頭微皺，隨興地揉了揉頭髮，「我不知道這種衝動的感覺是從哪裡來的，從昨晚在火車上就一直有這個感覺，一直覺得如果妳是我妹妹就好了……

「我們對彼此不太了解，我有好多事可以告訴妳……有個人當妳的後盾不是很好嗎？妳也不用再擔心王耀會怎麼樣，交給我來對付他，我跟他交手的經驗可多了……」

 

灣娘不敢置信的望著伊凡，而他修長的手指正撫上她烏黑的髮絲，另一隻手按著她的肩頭，眼神溫柔地流轉。她伸手想推開他的手指，卻反而被他緊緊握住。從他的手指感覺不到熱度，她反而覺得自己燙得嚇人，連臉頰都燒了起來，奇怪，是凍傷嗎。

「再說，我一個人住在這裡真的好冷......灣娘來了之後感覺溫暖了好多，感覺房間裡都回到春天的溫度了……如果妳留下來，以後秋天直接跳春天，一定很棒……」語氣變得柔軟而磨人

「對我來說現在這樣還是冬天的溫度啦……我很怕冷……」灣娘總算吐出一句完整的話

「妳不想要嗎……娜塔一直想搬進來住，我都不讓她進來呢。」炙熱的眼神露出一絲失望

「你既然自己有妹妹就不要問我啊……」

「可是我不喜歡她。」

伊凡鬆開手，再度靠回椅背上

「我不想逼妳。不過王耀馬上就到了，妳得快點做決定。」

「不急，不管我做什麼決定都不需要他同意。但是我還是得拒絕你，對不起。」灣娘爬起來，在床上正坐，直直看進伊凡失望不已的雙眼說，「不管怎麼想，我們當兄妹都太奇怪了。不過我真的很謝謝你的提議……你是，」她垂下眼，睫毛美麗的眨動，「自從我離開耀哥哥之後，第一個說要照顧我的人。」

「……高興嗎？」

「恩，很高興。」太突然了，不過還是有點高興的

「當兄妹很奇怪的話，當夫妻呢？」

written in March 2011


	7. Chapter 7

「當兄妹很奇怪的話，當夫妻呢？」

這個人瘋了嗎？還一副游刃有餘的笑臉，完全看不出來他到底有幾分認真，他真以為她會答應這種天外飛來的要求嗎？

別鬧了，布拉先生！不過是來他家待了一兩天就要改戶籍謄本啊？

雖然剛才有點驚慌失措，但灣娘很快又回到強悍又活潑的模樣

她深吸一口氣，一字一字的說

「我、有、男、朋、友、了！伊凡先生！而且我根本還不想結婚！」

「這個嘛，」伊凡還是一臉輕鬆自在，「以後妳說不定會改變心意，先不要這麼肯定的好。」

「什……」還想反駁，這時布拉金斯基家的門鈴竟重重地響起，一聲一聲迴盪在寬闊的房子裡

「妳待在房間裡。我跟妳哥哥很久不見了，等我們聊完妳再出來好嗎？」

「……隨便你。」算了，跟哥哥回去總比繼續跟這個人對話好，每次看著那對紫水晶一樣的雙眼，她都完全看不清裡面藏著什麼。

這種不踏實的感覺令她心慌，令她摸不清他話裡的真假。

說也奇妙，她竟然想念起王耀那雙漆黑的眼瞳。

 

等就等吧。

 

「怕妳無聊，開個音樂吧。」伊凡走到桌旁，扭開了收音機。黑色的機器裡傳出陌生的緩慢的音樂，是個男子的歌聲

“......Больные сны и тлеет время, Вечер, шепот, холод, дождь, Стеклянный город на мгновение......

「啊......我喜歡這首歌。」

......Но он растает, И разорвутся холода И наконец, она настанет. Весна-а-а-а

「Весна-а-а-а......」伊凡輕聲地唱和

門鈴再度響起，但伊凡沒有動，灣望著他若有所思覆著陰影的側臉。

音樂佔據了他們的語言，幾乎是他的孤寂的化身，縈繞在她耳邊。

在微妙地變化的空氣中，她似乎稍微聽懂了在他令人摸不透的態度下隱藏已久的，對溫暖的渴望。

 

 

「這是春天的意思噢。」一陣沉默後，他回頭對她說，微笑重新回到他白皙的臉上

「vesna，是春天的意思。」

「vesna。」她輕聲覆頌了一次

「......剛才說的事，還是考慮一下吧。」他轉身走出房間，反手帶上門

灣沉浸在陌生語言的樂句中，沒聽到門上鎖的聲音。

 

= = =

 

王耀站在門口，手裡提著出門前挑選過帶出來的酒。

出門前還費了一番唇舌說服小香留下來看家，真不知道那孩子在心急什麼……

雖然最近和這隻大白熊疏於聯絡，但看在昔日情誼上應該也不至於要擔心什麼。

他望著伊凡家氣派的鑲著雙頭鷹圖騰的大門，金色的門鈴繩垂吊在一邊。

待會真希望跟他好好聊一聊啊~~

 

 

「好久不見，耀。」伊凡坐在酒紅色天鵝絨沙發上

「真的好一陣子沒見了，我們都太忙了。啊，謝謝你照顧灣兒，這個……」王耀露出略微緊張的笑容，將手上拎著的茅台酒遞給伊凡，「一點小意思，請笑納。」

「恩……拿這個換你的寶貝妹妹，可不夠看啊。」伊凡似笑非笑地向沙發一倒

「什……什麼意思？」王耀瞬間換上警戒的神色

「也就是……我有想要的東西。坐下吧，耀。」

糟了，伊凡的態度跟想像中完全不一樣！

王耀用緊繃的表情迅速掃過客廳，衣帽架上掛著灣娘的白色圍巾和鵝黃色大衣，底下放著的女用側背包也很眼熟。

 

這是騙局，灣灣根本不是出意外昏倒……

這不是騙局，她人的確在這裡……

「別那樣叫我，布拉金思基。」他合作地在對面的沙發上坐下，嘴上沒讓步。

「好冷淡啊。」伊凡熟練地開了茅台酒，斟進桌上早已準備好的兩只酒杯。


End file.
